Las niñas grandes no lloran
by Siempresonrie
Summary: Ella era la inocencia personificada, él rebeldía. Ella era popularidad, él solo quería que lo dejaran en paz. Ella era estabilidad, él un aventurero.Su vida era perfecta, o al menos eso creía hasta que lo conoció a él. Él era todo lo que ella odiaba en un chico, pero los opuestos se atraen, y él llegó para revolucionar su mundo perfecto.
1. Introducción

Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (ojalá lo hicieran), son obra de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Introducción. "Un nuevo comienzo"

"_Eso no significa que hayas ganado__, p__orque a la larga puede que llegue__, o__tro más grande__y __estarás perdido"_

_Coldplay_

Canción recomendada: It's Time—Blaine Anderson.

Él, definitivamente no era su tipo de chico y ella, no era su tipo de chica; pero esa tarde, cuando se conocieron, ambos supieron que les esperaba un largo camino, juntos.

Ella inocente, tranquila y siempre acostumbrada a la misma vida, se sorprendió cuando un chico como él, estacionó su moto en el colegio. No era el tipo de persona que se acostumbraba a ver por ese pueblo.

Llegó con su campera de cuero, pantalones ajustados y aspecto rebelde, estaba irritado por la mirada de todos y algo deprimido, por haber sido obligado a estar en un lugar como ese.

Para sorpresa de todos, un BMW color rojo sangre, estacionó junto a la moto, y cuando se abrió la puerta del conductor, rebeló unos zapatos negros con taco, unas piernas largas cubiertas por unas medias de red y un mini-short de jean, lo último que se vio fue una camisa blanca y una larga cabellera rubia; aquella chica llevaba la misma cara de deprimida que él.

Se pararon uno al lado del otro, compartieron una mirada cómplice y algo pícara, y aquellos gemelos caminaron hacia la puerta del colegio como si fueran los dueños.

Yo, fui testigo de cómo esas dos personas revolucionaron el instituto entero, fui testigo de la hermosa historia de amor que estoy a punto de contar.

¿Mi nombre? No es necesario que lo sepan hasta que esto se acabe, y para eso, falta mucho.

* * *

Muchas gracias a los que se interesaron por mi historia, quiero ser breve pero se que no lo lograre. Primero debo agradecer a mi beta **Diiana Elizabeth, **que me esta acompañando desde que me propuse escribir esta historia, y acepto leer un tipo de historia que no es lo normal suyo. Segundo: Sobre las actualizaciones, ahora mismo estoy de vacaciones y actualizare el miercoles y luego el proximo domingo, pero no es seguro que luego pueda actualizar con rapidez. Y por ultimo les dejo el link del grupo donde publico las actualizaciones, adelantos y musica del fic.

groups/503728596315667/


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias Diiana Elizabeth por acompañarme con mis locuras.**

* * *

Capítulo 1. Cambiemos vidas.

"Un nuevo despertar, un nuevo comienzo"

Anonimo.

Para contar las historias de las personas, primero hay que conocerlas, algunas son tristes, otras son felices, con muchas reímos y con otras lloramos.

Creo que cada persona tiene algo preparado en su vida, por lo que dicen que cuando una puerta se cierra, otra se abre, por lo que se pueden conocer personas correctas e incorrectas; de la manera en que yo conocí la historia de estos chicos, quiero que ustedes la conozcan.

Vivir en una ciudad grande, nunca es fácil, las calles son peligrosas y también las personas, pero si te acostumbras desde pequeño, dicen que amas la gran ciudad.

Rosalie Lilian Hale, se crió en Los Angeles, por lo que siempre se acostumbró a los peligros, la gente y el tránsito, no sabría qué hacer si la sacaran de ahí. Desde los cinco años, su madre Shelly, la ingresó al kínder*más prestigioso que podía pagar; disfrutó mucho ese tiempo ya que era "la muñequita del salón", con su pelo rubio, lacio y brillante como el sol y sus ojos color del tiempo. Cuando pasó a primer grado, las cosas no cambiaban, le gustaba poder tener la atención que en su casa no recibía.

Su madre intentaba hacer lo mejor que podía, pero criar dos niños sola no era fácil, porque Rose tenía un hermano gemelo.

Toda su primaria fue igual, era popular e inteligente, y aunque no quería estar rodeada de gente, era lo que conseguía. Soñaba como cada niña con un príncipe azul y con un grupo pequeño de amigos que duraran para siempre.

En su último año de primaria, entró a su curso una niña muy hermosa,casi tan hermosa como ella, venía de la Gran Manzana y fue lo que necesitaba Rosalie para sacarse a todos de encima, aunque no le duró mucho tiempo, porque Tanya Denali quería ser su amiga. Se llevaron muy bien, y desde ese momento fueron inseparables. Tampoco cambió en el primer año de preparatoria, aunque ellas sí maduraron tanto física como emocionalmente. La preparatoria no era fácil, porque estudiar no era divertido como salir cada noche, y aunque ella no lo hacía, tampoco le era fácil estudiar por las condiciones en las que vivía en su casa. Si bien tenía todo lo que necesitaba, pero le faltaba algo principal: el amor de su madre.

Llegó a su penúltimo año de preparatoria siendo la chica más deseada, popular e inteligente en su colegio, su modestia y tranquilidad la caracterizaban. Era una excelente persona y una mujer maravillosa, no le importaba tener a todos los chicos, ni el mejor auto, tampoco le interesaba el dinero, lo único que ella quería era sentirse amada, seguía soñando con su príncipe azul y con su grupo de amigos… algo que también deseaba, era volver a tener a su padre.

Su padre, era muy importante en la sociedad y tenía muchas responsabilidades, viajaba todo el tiempo a causa de su trabajo, pero no por eso su familia era menos importante, la amaba con todo su corazón y hacía lo que podía para que ellos estuvieran bien. Un 4 de febrero, exactamente en el cumpleaños de sus hijos número 11, conducía a toda velocidad, cuando un auto se cruzó en su camino, ocasionando que perdiera el control y se estrellara contra un árbol, los médicos no pudieron salvarlo. Su mujer quedó devastada, y aunque intentó salir adelante por sus hijos, ellos notaban que ella no era la misma mujer de años atrás, siempre ocupada en el trabajo o en el cementerio llorando en la tumba de su marido, y aunque Rosalie y su hermano Jasper la visitaban seguido, no lloraban porque se mantenían fuertes por el otro.

La falta de cariño por parte de Shelly a sus hijos, cada día era más presente, no se preocupaba por ellos y a veces olvidaba sus nombres. No cocinaba y cuando llegaba del trabajo, se iba directo a su cuarto, aveces gritaba que nadie la quería y que extrañaba mucho a Richard. Eso hacía llorar a Rosalie casi todas las noches, porque amaba a su madre mucho más de lo que podía decir, pero no aguantaba que cada día ella estuviera peor y que nadie pudiera ayudarla.

Hasta que llegó el día que Shelly no lo soportó más, y mientras conducía, decidió dejar la ciudad. No soportaba estar en Los Angeles porque ahí era donde había conocido a su gran amor, al único amor que había tenido. Encima de la mesa de su cocina, dejó un sobre con una carta explicando el porqué de su sufrimiento y el porqué deseaba irse, explicó que los amaba y que por eso mismo debía dejarlos, les dejó plata y una cuenta en el banco a nombre de ellos para sus estudios.

Lloraron muchísimo aquella noche, lloraron como jamás en su vida, y decidieron no decir nada a las autoridades, tan solo debían esperar un año y medio para la mayoría de edad, si alguien se enterara de que vivían solos, tendrían que irse a vivir con algún familiar.

Dos meses después, en las noticias se informó que Shelly Hale se había suicidado en el baño de un hotel. Servicios Sociales investigó y ubicó al único pariente que podía hacerse cargo de ellos: su abuela, quien vivía en Washington, en un pequeño pueblo, tranquilo y alejado de todo, Forks.

Rosalie se tuvo que despedir de todos sus amigos para armar sus maletas subir a su auto y emprender camino al pueblo de sus pesadillas.

Jasper Hale, se crió junto a su hermana en Los Angeles, consideraba que tenía una buena vida a pesar de las complicaciones con su madre. En el kínder al igual que su hermana, fue el que captó la atención de todos, sus rizos oscuros, pero perfectos, con sus ojos iguales a los de su hermana, en el colegio recibía la atención que necesitaba y se divertía jugando con sus amigos.

Nada cambio para él cuando pasó a la primaria, bueno, conoció a dos niños maravillosos: Peter y Charlotte, dos niños bastantes maduros para su edad que quisieron ser sus amigos apenas lo conocieron, y así lo fueron, también en la preparatoria, cuando él ya no resistía la presión de su casa y el tener que consolar a su hermana noche tras noche por las cosas dolorosas que decía su madre. Aunque amara a su madre, muchas veces deseó que ella hubiera sido la que estuviera en el lugar de su padre, a quien extrañaba muchísimo.

Su actitud parecida de chico malo, lo hacía todavía más popular, fumaba para bajar su tensión, y buscaba peleas muy pocas veces, solo si se desubicaban con su hermana o su mejor amiga. No le gustaba meterse en problemas

En el colegio, con los únicos que demostraba debilidad, era con sus amigos, ni siquiera con Rose, ya que debía ser fuerte por ella. Era popular por su aspecto y por su actitud, deseado por las chicas y odiado por los chicos, sus amigos lo apreciaban mucho. Él era feliz cuando estaba en ese lugar.

Ese día que su madre desapareció, lo primero que pensó fue en avisar a las autoridades, pero sino había parientes vivos, seguramente irían a alguna casa de acogida, separados. Jamás soportaría estar separado de su gemela. Decidió seguir adelante, solos, porque solos se habían criado y solos podrían sobrevivir. Estaban bien juntos, hasta que llegó ese día en el cual Servicios Sociales tocó su puerta y cambió su vida para siempre. Forks no parecía un mal lugar, no para gente acostumbrada a vivir una vida tranquila.

Subió al auto de Rosalie y pidió que enviaran su moto, porque no quería que ella condujera sola, en la radio sonaba un tema muy conocido para ellos y ambos sonrieron porque era perfecto para la ocasión.

_No seas inseguro si tu corazón es puro._

_Sigues siendo bueno, pero para mí eres un chico malo, yeah._

_No seas inseguro si tu corazón es puro._

_Sigues siendo bueno, pero para mí eres un chico malo, yeah._

— ¿Qué te parece si somos chicos malos? —preguntó Jasper.

— ¿Golpeamos a la gente?¿Nos drogamos? —preguntó Rosalie riendo.

—Nada de eso, la gente nos tendrá miedo por ser nuevos ahí, vamos Rosie, sabes que venimos de Los Angeles, seremos raros para ellos. —Rio con ganas—. Seamos los chicos rebeldes, cambiemos vidas.

—Cambiemos vidas —repitió—. Me gusta esa idea, seguro hay alguien que necesita nuestra ayuda, ya sabes, alguna chica indefensa. —Lo miró—. Podrías aprovecharte de eso.

—Indefensa y con problemas. —Sonrió de lado—. Perfecta. —Rio.

—Tal vez no sea tan malo cambiar de aire.

— ¿Bromeas? Apesta cambiar de aire —aseguró Jasper.

—Lo sé, intentaba ver algún lado bueno. —Sonrió con tristeza—. Voy a extrañar la gran ciudad.

—Volveremos —prometió, tomando su mano.

—Lo sé, no creo que la abuela Hale nos soporte mucho tiempo.

—Quizás conozcas a tu príncipe azul.

—Ni lo sueñes, no pienso enamorarme de un chico pueblerino.

—Lo mismo digo, lo mismo digo… —murmuró.

Cuando les describieron Forks, dijeron que era verde, pero jamás dijeron que era _tan_ verde y que solo llovía. Al llegar a la casa de su abuela, pensaron que encontrarían una casa en mal estado, pequeña y que su abuela sería una señora de ochenta años que caminaría con bastón; bueno, se equivocaron. Aquella casa era gigante, hermosa y su abuela era una señora joven, bueno, no tanto, pero que se mantenía en pie y aparentemente con mucha energía.

—Bienvenidos. —Los recibió cálidamente y con una sonrisa—. Lo sé, pensaron que encontrarían una vieja decrépita, tirada en su cama sin poder moverse. Bueno, se equivocaron, esta es su abuela, quien tiene mucha energía para cuidar a sus nietos. —Todo eso lo dijo sin respirar, esto sorprendió aún más a los chicos.

— ¿Abuela? —preguntó Jasper.

— ¿Y quién más? —respondió ella—. Vamos adentro.

—Será algo interesante de ver—murmuró Rose, tomando el brazo de Jasper, sonriendo.

Las siguientes horas, las pasaron hablando con su abuela, quien en palabras de ellos, era genial. La noche llegó y tuvieron que ir a dormir, porque al otro día comenzaban el colegio.

Cada uno tenía su propia habitación, las cuales, su abuela les informó que podían pintar y modificar a su gusto. A Rose no le gustó tanto dormir sola, por lo que se levantó y caminó hasta el final del pasillo.

—Jazz —llamó desde la puerta.

— ¿Um? —murmuró él dormido.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Claro. —Sonrió en la oscuridad, abrió la manta y sus brazos, a los cuales Rose saltó inmediatamente, tapándose y abrazando a su hermano.

—Te amo —le dijo ella.

—Y yo a ti. Siempre juntos, Rosie, siempre juntos.

—Siempre.

Al día siguiente, ambos se levantaron y desayunaron junto a su abuela, mientras la ayudaban con los platos, la moto de Jasper llegó por lo que podría ir a su nuevo colegio en ella.

— ¿No puedes venir conmigo? —preguntó Rosalie, mientras se subía a su auto.

—Quiero manejar a mi bebé, ya sabes… Seremos más rebeldes, si yo uso la moto y tú, tu convertible.

—Oh, claro, rebeldes…

—Vamos ya. —Sonrió.

—Adiós, abuela —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Suerte, niños!

Jasper, llegó con su campera de cuero, pantalones ajustados. Se irritó rápidamente por la mirada de todos, y recordó en qué lugar se encontraba.

Rosalie, con sus shorts de jean y su camisa anudada, llamó la atención de todos y con la misma expresión de su hermano, se paró al lado de él y lo miró de manera que solo él entendió, entonces ambos avanzaron a su nuevo destino, a su nuevo colegio, dispuestos a cambiar a la vida de los demás, pero jamás la de ellos.

* * *

Bueno les presento el primer capitulo, gracias a los que leyeron, me dejaron comentarios, se unieron al grupo y marcaron como favorito.

Espero que les haya gustado!

Hasta la proxima semana.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2: Jamás lo golpeé, solo lo detuve.

Canción recomendada:

"**El infierno está vacío, todos los demonios están aquí "****  
****W. S.****  
**

Algunos dicen que un pueblo chico es un infierno grande, ¿será porque todos se conocen y no hay sorpresas? En Forks hay solo una preparatoria, por lo que los muchos adolescentes que asisten, se conocen desde pequeños. A ciertas personas no les importa la vida de los demás, ni los que les ocurre dentro y fuera de ese gran colegio.

Vivir en un pueblo chico, no contrae peligros, las calles siempre son tranquilas y las personas también; nadie va de vacaciones a un lugar tan tranquilo como ese, nadie se muda a vivir al pueblo solo porque sí, nadie que viniera de "la Gran Ciudad" podría soportar mucho tiempo ahí.

Me pregunto una y otra vez, ¿qué tendrán aquellas niñas que conocí cuando apenas tenían cinco años, y hoy, con 17 años, eran esas mujercitas que combinaban la ropa para que ninguna destacara más que la otra y con novios populares?  
La primera que voy a presentar, es a Isabella Marie Swan. Isa, para sus amigos. Se crió en Forks, desde que llegó ahí se encontró con la tranquilidad que le presentaba el pueblo, su madre Renée y su padre Charlie, buscaban algo más tranquilo para que su hija se criara, y un pueblo alejado de todo era lo indicado. En el jardín conoció a una niña que quiso jugar con ella: Alice Brandon, una niña algo hiperactiva para su corta edad y que siempre se encontraba alegre, se llevaron muy bien, que hasta el día de hoy eran muy buenas amigas.  
Isa, era una chica muy hermosa, su cabello largo y castaño, casi negro y sus ojos verdes, hacía que todos voltearan a verla. En el colegio muchos chicos deseaban tenerla, y varias chicas la odiaban por eso.

En la primaria, no quería destacar, estaba cómoda con su atuendo descuidado y sus pocas amistades, pero su amiga Alice, decía que ella era hermosa y que cuando creciera podría vestirse mejor. Alice amaba vestirse con ropa de colores violetas, negras o grises, pero siempre tenían su toque personal. Su madre la llevaba de compras para que tuviera siempre ropa nueva. La señora Brandon tenía la política de que en su familia debían de estar siempre bien vestidos, acostumbró a su única hija a que se vistiera siempre bien y que tuviera sus modales perfectos.

Está de más decir que poseía muy buen gusto para la ropa y que cuando creció su pelo siempre brillante y largo se mantuvo, su hermosa sonrisa y perfecto estado de ánimo le facilitaban muchas cosas.

Cuando ambas llegaron a la secundaria, una quería destacar y la otra no, por lo que tuvieron varias peleas, pero Isa, fue llevada a un mundo de moda de la mano de Alice y la señora Brandon, un mundo de popularidad y de fácil acceso a todo. En su casa jamás le impedían salir mientras que sus notas estuvieran altas. Su madre llegaba agotada todos los días de trabajar, y su padre se preocupaba un poco más por ella, pero sus responsabilidades también le impedían pasar tiempo en casa.

Isa jamás notó que le quedaba poco de su personalidad y mucha de la de los demás, le enseñaron cómo encajar, cómo vestir, cómo caminar, cómo hablar. Una tarde de esas fue cuando conoció a Edward Cullen. Un chico muy popular en su colegio, la razón por la que cualquier chica suspiraba cuando pasaba, alto y con el cabello de un extraño color cobre, con sus ojos verde esmeralda y su sonrisa de ganador, conquistó su corazón; fue su primer beso y su primera vez, le dibujó en su mente todavía de niña, una vida perfecta donde ambos serían felices, una vida de color rosa, y ella enamorada de él, la creyó.

Edward, jamás dijo 'te amo' a una chica, ni siquiera a Isabella, según él no era necesario expresar sus sentimientos hacia ella. Acostumbrado a ganar cualquier chica, creció en un mundo donde todo era muy sencillo, donde sus padres cumplían cualquier cosa que él quería y más. Isa parecía la chica perfecta para que todos pensaran que tenía una relación estable y que no era un mujeriego cualquiera, aunque lo siguiera siendo a espaldas de ella. Nadie había llegado a su corazón hasta que aquella chica lo besó en una fiesta, nadie, ni siquiera Isabella.

Los tres, Alice, Edward e Isabella llevaban una vida algo perfecta en el colegio, no importaba lo que les pasara por dentro, ellos jamás se presentaban al colegio con una gota de tristeza, ni siquiera hablaban de lo que sentían entre ellos, se escondían cosas y aunque eso estuviera mal, ninguno se animaba a separarse del otro.

Esa mañana cuando aquella moto estacionó, ni Alice ni Edward se encontraban junto a Isa en el estacionamiento, aquella mañana algo cambió en todo Forks, e Isabella lo sabía perfectamente.

El primer día de clases de los Hale, pasó sin problemas hasta el primer receso, donde Rosalie se encontraba en medio del pasillo caminando en busca de su hermano, y unos chicos empezaron a gritar algo sobre una pelea, y todos comenzaron a correr. Rosalie miró hacia todos lados y suspiró resignada.

—Y esto es por decirle al profesor de Literatura que me había ido de clases. —Edward Cullen exclamó con enojo, antes de levantar su mano para golpear a un chico de apariencia descuidada, pero una mano que Rosalie conocía perfectamente lo detuvo.

—Déjalo —ordenó.

— ¿Quién eres tú? No importa, no me gustas —aseguró y quiso dar la vuelta para poder pegarle con la otra mano, y se sorprendió al no poder lograrlo, porque terminó en el suelo con tan solo un movimiento de Jasper.

—Espero no gustarte, prefiero las mujeres, pero si cambio de opinión, te llamaré. —Guiñó el ojo y todos rieron, luego estiró su mano hacia el moreno para ayudar a levantarlo—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

— ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! —Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos y todos los alumnos corrieron, incluidos Jasper y el moreno, cuando Rosalie los jaló fuera de ahí.

— ¡Vamos! Ahí viene el director —anunció.

— ¿Tú estás bien? —preguntó nuevamente Jasper.

—Sí, lo estoy, gracias por cierto. —Sonrió con un poco de dolor—. Mi nombre es Jacob.

—Yo soy Jasper y ella es... —Pero Jacob lo interrumpió.

—Rosalie, lo sé, nadie en este pueblo ha dejado de hablar de ustedes.

—Genial, la novedad del pueblo. —Rio Rosalie con ironía.

— ¿Sabes que ahora serás muy odiado?

—No entiendo por qué.

—Al que golpeaste, es Edward Cullen, el chico más popular del colegio.

—Jamás lo golpeé, solo lo detuve.

— ¿Tú qué hiciste para ganar su odio? —preguntó Rosalie, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el colegio nuevamente.

—Lo delaté con el profesor de Lengua. Es una larga historia. —Se tocó la cabeza y gimió de dolor.

— ¿Te duele?

—Algo.

—Toma. —Rosalie abrió su bolso, sacó una botella de agua y una pastilla, luego tomó un frasquito de agua oxigenada* y un algodón, le curó la herida y volvió a guardar todo.

— ¿Llevas un botiquín ahí dentro? —preguntó riendo Jacob.

—Tengo un hermano que se lastima fácilmente —contestó de la misma manera ella.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron los tres juntos, conocieron un poco de ambas historias. Jacob Black, como se presentó luego, vivía en la reserva y se había cambiado al instituto por llevarse mal con ciertos compañeros. Su largo cabello y su mirada de niño, no ayudaban a que la gente dijera que tuviera 15 y no 17. Conocía a la abuela de los Hale, según la camioneta de ella era todo un dolor de cabeza, cuando se trataba de arreglos que la señora Hale no permitía.

Llevaron a Jacob a su casa, porque no debía manejar en ese estado. De regreso a su casa, Jasper llamó al celular de su hermana mientras manejaba en la moto al lado del auto de ella, colocó el altavoz y Rosalie preguntó—: ¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que odio este pueblo. —Ambos rieron, porque sabían desde el comienzo que lo odiarían.

—No debiste golpearlo.

—Jamás lo golpeé, solo lo detuve —afirmó él.

—Escuché por los pasillos que eres un chico malo por meterte con Cullen.

—Escuché que miraste mal a un par de chicas en el baño y salieron corriendo.

— ¡Lo logramos! —gritaron al unísono, riendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3: Ella y él.

Canciones recomendadas:  
The story of us—Taylor Swift.  
I knew you were trouble—Taylor Swift.  
Cold heartead—Glee Cast.

Voy a empezar con una pregunta. ¿Existen las vidas perfectas? No. Existen personas que creen tenerlas, pero luego se dan cuenta de que su vida siempre había sido triste y solitaria, ¿suena feo? Sí, lo sé, pero es la verdad.

Isabella pensaba que la tenía, cada día al ir al colegio todos le sonreían; de la mano de su novio era envidiada y con su mejor amiga del otro lado, podía decir que todos la respetaban. Había escuchado algo sobre que Edward había tenido una pelea, solo asintió hacia esos comentarios y siguió porque sabía que seguramente él lo había golpeado y algún directivo lo había detenido.

Siguió caminando a clases, llegaba tarde. La noche anterior, Edward se había quedado a dormir y se había marchado muy temprano. Suspiró perdida en sus pensamientos, la primera clase era Literatura, odiaba esa materia; el profesor la aburría y según ella, no necesitaba leer algo tan clásico como Romeo y Julieta, un amor trágico, ¿tenía lógica amar a alguien en secreto? Se lastimaban mutuamente y no entendía el porqué. Ella tenía a Edward y siempre le fue muy sencillo amarlo y estar con él, no necesitaba creer en historias de amor prohibido para saber lo que era el amor, no necesitaba creer en que existiera otro tipo de amor, no necesitaba nada más que amar a Edward.

Su mejor amiga en cambio, amaba esa historia de amor, le hacía acordar a su chico, el cual Isa desconocía el nombre. Ella afirmaba que era el chico de sus sueños y por eso mismo no podía conocerlo; por fin entró al aula y el profesor la miró molesto.

—Gracias, señorita Swan, por iluminarnos con su presencia. —Le sonrió sarcásticamente—. Siéntese junto al señor Hale. —Indicó con su mano, rápidamente ella miró a Alice quien le dirigió una mirada de disculpa, se encontraba sentada con Angela.

Se sentó junto a ese chico misterioso para ella, quien no le dirigió ni una sola mirada, sacó su cuaderno del bolso y comenzó a tomar nota, parecía que la clase no terminaba más. Miró una última vez a Jasper, quien dibujaba distraídamente en su cuaderno y no prestaba atención. Isa sonrió internamente sin saber por qué, cuando el profesor se dirigió hacia él.

—Señor Hale, ¿podría contestarme? —Lo miró con impaciencia, pensando que él no había escuchado su pregunta.

—Romeo siente que no puede vivir sin Julieta, por lo que toma el veneno, ella al despertar y ver al amor de su vida muerto, toma su daga y se suicida. En mi opinión es amor verdadero, ya que no importaba nada más, ni siquiera la rivalidad de sus familias.

—Señorita Swan, ¿cuál sería su opinión?

—Eso no es amor verdadero, una niña de trece años no puede saber lo que es. Solo estaba ilusionada con lo que vendría a ser lo prohibido, ilusionada y ansiosa de desafiar a su familia al salir con un Capuleto.

— ¿No crees que ella pueda amarlo? —preguntó Jasper.

—No, ese tipo de amor no existe.

—Chica "anti Romeo" detectada —murmuró Rosalie, haciendo reír a Jasper.

— ¿Algún problema? —preguntó Isa mirándola.

— ¿Alguien te habló? —contestó.

—Bueno, es suficiente de Romeo y Julieta por hoy —interrumpió el profesor.

Minutos después, el timbre de receso sonó y rápidamente Isabella se alejó con Alice, quien tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Aún no entiendo cómo puedes odiar esa maravillosa historia de amor. —Fue lo primero que le dijo.

— ¿Historia de amor?, no me hagas empezar Alice.

— ¿Dónde estuviste esta mañana?

—Me quedé dormida, Edward vino anoche a casa —dijo con una sonrisa soñadora.

— ¿Tu madre lo sabe? —preguntó Alice con tono cansado, ya no quedaban rastros de su buen humor.

—Entró por la puerta trasera, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta —aseguró—. ¿Qué tal tu noche?

—Tranquila. Leí un rato y luego me dormí muy temprano.

— ¿Entonces por qué tanta sonrisa?

—Me vi con él esta mañana.

— ¿Algún día me lo presentarás?

—No lo creo.

Luego de la clase de Literatura, las chicas suspiraban al ver pasar a Jasper, con un chico tan lindo y romántico como él. Rosalie reía a su lado, su hermano siempre había sabido cómo enamorar a las chicas, detuvo abruptamente su risa al recordar en particular cómo había enamorado a una, luego sonrió, estaba más feliz con el hermano que tenía ahora. Jasper la miró confundido sin saber qué pasaba por la mente de su hermana.

—Así que te tuviste que sentar junto a la princesita Swan —comentó Jacob durante el almuerzo.

— ¿Quién?

—Isabella Swan, la chica con la que discutiste por Romeo y Julieta.

—Ah, esa, no sé qué problema tendrá con Romeo —respondió con fastidio.

—Nadie entiende qué problema tiene con la vida, era una niña tan alegre en la primaria, luego simplemente cambió.

— ¿Se conocen?

—Algo así, en la primaria cuando tuve que irme de la reserva y entré a este colegio la conocí, parecía genial, nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

—Parece que tuviera una vida perfecta —contestó Rosalie, mientras mordía una hamburguesa y una chica a su lado comentaba algo como "qué asco".

—En este colegio, todos tienen la mejor vida, nadie sufre, nadie llora, todos son perfectos. —Suspiró—. Por lo que dijo Emmett, parece ser que lo único que le importa es su apariencia.

—Conozco ese tipo de chicas —contestó Jasper y Rosalie sabía por qué lo decía.

El día pasó sin muchas complicaciones, por suerte era viernes ya, Rosalie ahora era más rara porque comía hamburguesas, Jasper era más lindo porque conocía a Romeo y Julieta; durante todo el día, él pensó en los problemas que podía llegar a tener por dentro Isabella, pensó en su novio, muy parecido a ella, no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a su mejor amiga, pero supuso que era parecida a ella. Faltó a la clase de Historia, caminó por todo el colegio, lo recorrió de punta a punta y antes de que tocara el timbre de salida, caminó con paciencia en busca de su hermana. Sonrió cuando chocó con una chica que venía muy distraída.

—Disculpa. —Fue lo único que ella le dijo.

—No hay problema —gritó de regreso, mientras la chica corría lejos. Que gente tan extraña la de aquí, pensó.

Rosalie sonrió y besó su mejilla, detrás de ella salió Jacob. Ese chico le caía bien.

— ¿Quieren venir esta noche a casa a ver unas películas? —preguntó Jacob.

—Estaría bueno salir de lo de la abuela un rato.

—Perfecto.

Se despidieron y partieron a su nueva casa, miró desde lejos a la "princesita", como era llamada por todos Isabella, y a su novio Edward.

Isabella le hablaba a Edward, quien parecía estar en las nubes, se sentía frustrada por la poca atención que él le brindaba, pensó que por fin era viernes y podría dejar de lado su vida perfecta y llorar un rato en su casa, quizás hasta podría llorar en brazos de su padre, esperaba que él estuviera en casa. Se preguntó en qué pensaba su novio, siguió hablando y él asintiendo perdido en sus cosas, cansada, besó sus labios castamente y subió a su auto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió sola.

Alrededor de las ocho de la noche, recibió un mensaje de Angela, preguntando si quería ir al cine con ella, le dijo que fuera a su casa y de ahí se iban, media hora después, las dos se vestían mientras intentaban llamar a Alice, quien daba ocupado su celular. Emprendieron el viaje a Seattle, Angela con una sonrisa en los labios y Bella con una sensación rara en el estómago.

Él la quiere muchísimo, también a su novia, él ama que ella lo haga reír como no lo hace su novia, él nunca dejará de quererla, no puede alejarse, como una pequeña droga que necesita cada día. Ella nunca se va, nunca lo deja solo, siempre está con él, para ayudarlo o regañarlo, para darle un beso en su mejilla cuando no puede en sus labios, ella siempre está ahí con una sonrisa esperándolo pacientemente, no puede dejarla porque la necesita, no puede dejarla porque la quiere.

Ella lo ama, ella nunca olvidará que él fue su primer amor, no olvidará que él la hizo mujer, no puede alejarse de él, ama cada sonrisa de él, cada error, no puede alejarse porque él la ayuda, porque la consuela cuando se siente mal, porque es su amigo, aunque la lastima cada día un poco más esperándolo, no puede dejarlo, es su soporte, no puede dejarlo porque está enamorada de él.

Ambos se prepararon para verse aquella noche, ansiosos y un poco felices, ella antes de irse, se miró por última vez en el espejo; llevaba una remera de su amiga y se sintió culpable. Como cada día, dedicó unos minutos en pensar si seguir con lo que hacía estaba bien. Pensó que le gustaría salir alguna vez en público, pensó que le gustaría ir de la mano de él y que él sonriera y dijera: "Ella es mi novia". Sonrió, porque ella estaba segura que algún día eso iba a pasar.

Besó la mejilla de su madre y subió a su auto, manejó por las calles menos transitadas para que nadie la viera, estacionó unas cuadras antes del cine, el menos visitado de todo Seattle. Al bajar de su auto, aquel chico como siempre, la deslumbró con la mirada. Una punzada de culpa la hizo sentir mal, una mueca en su cara preocupó a ese chico, que no podía decir era suyo.

— ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—No comprendo.

—Siento que algo malo va a suceder.

—Vamos a comer, así se te pasará.

—No quiero ir a ningún lado, ¿podemos volver? ¿Ir a tu casa?

—Claro, no hay problema, manejaré yo, me trajo James hasta aquí.

—De acuerdo. —Besó su mejilla, ganándose una mala mirada de parte de él.

— ¿Por qué en mi mejilla?

—Aquí no, cariño, aquí no.

Su viaje de vuelta a la casa fue tranquilo, ella poco a poco se calmó, a él no le importó que ella tuviera un mal presentimiento, puso la radio, ella sonrió al entender la letra de aquella canción. Al llegar a su casa, ambos bajaron y caminaron en silencio, se sentaron en el sillón algo distanciados, vieron televisión, luego ella cocinó, tomaron algo de vino tinto y cenaron en la alfombra. Él se abalanzó sobre ella y sació sus ganas, luego se durmió.

—Oh por Dios. —Fueron las palabras de la chica, antes de largarse a llorar, pero riendo internamente, mientras recordaba aquella canción

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Él no la vio al despertar, por un momento se sintió solo, tomó su celular y llamó a su novia, de una manera u otra, jamás estaba solo, era egoísta.

Se preguntó por qué ella se había ido, luego pensó que su madre la había llamado y se levantó. En un rato estaba besando los labios de su novia como si la noche anterior no hubiera existido, ni siquiera sentía culpa

— ¿Qué hiciste anoche? —preguntó él.

—Fui al cine de Seattle, luego volvimos a casa, ¿y tú?

—Me quedé sin batería y me acosté temprano, las prácticas me tienen cansado.

— ¡Isabella, teléfono! —gritó su padre desde la cocina.

Sí, a veces los secretos son muchos y sí, a veces las personas no son quienes parecen.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Por este capitulo, dividere la lista de reproducción en dos: Las canciones que describen sus sentimientos y un cd que escucha Jasper. Las marque con astericos, escuchenlas solo cuando la marca lo indica, porque de otra manera no tendrá sentido.**

Capitulo 4: "Tiempo para pensar"

Playlist: Figther—*Cristina Aguilera o Glee

*Yesterday—The Beatles

White horses—Taylor Swift

Cd que escucha Jasper.

The scientist—Coldplay

Becouse you—Kelly Clarkson

Someone like you—Adele

*Hay cosas que no esperamos, que nos sorprenden, que llegan de improvisto y que simplemente tenemos que aceptar, hay distintas maneras de aceptarlas, y también hay distintas maneras de darse cuenta.

Rosalie despierta—Insistio Jasper, ella protesto e insulto pero luego se incorporo en su cama

¿Qué quieres?—Gruño

Tengo ganas de practicar

¿Un sábado? ¿A las 10 am?—Pregunto

No hay mejor dia que un sábado—Afirmo

Dejame dormir—

Vamos Rosalie ya estamos hace cinco dias aquí y no hemos entrenado ni un dia

Aquí no hay espacio

Conozco una plaza

Dios, quiero que cuando baje haya café en la mesa

Por supuesto—Afirmo riendo su hermano

Media hora después ambos se encontraban en una plaza alejada, bastante tranquila al parecer, solo había señores corriendo, el con una campera y un pantalón, su pelo suelto y su sonrisa de diversión, burlaba a su hermana luego de haber corrido un poco, ella con un pantalón una musculosa, una campera y su pelo hecho una trenza, protestaba por no poder correr demasiado

¿Estas listo para que te de una paliza?—Pregunto Rosalie riendo

Estas fuera de forma—Rio el

Con sus dos dedos le decía que se acercara, su hermana se acerco de manera tranquila, tiro su primer golpe, y el la paro, luego el segundo, el casi no se movia, golpe tras golpe que se esquivaba, una patada volo, y un chico grito alertando a sus amigos que había una pelea, Jasper para su pierna y ella giro en el aire para luego caer al suelo, rio en su cara pero cuando menos lo espero termino en el suelo.

Ella confiada y con una sonrisa se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado, varias cámaras filmaban lo que pasaba, dos minutos después termino en el piso de nuevo

Jamas le des la espalda a tu enemigo—Afirmo Jasper

Cuando ambos se sintieron cansados se fueron para la casa de su abuela, quien los recibió sorprendida

¿Qué hacían en el parque peleando?—Grito

Estabamos practicando defensa personal—Contesto distraída la rubia mientras tomaba un agua de la heladera

Todo Forks lo vio, me preocuparon—Dijo enojada

Lo siento abuela, practicamos defensa personal desde los 10 años, lamento que te hayas asustado—Sonrio apenado Jasper

Ustedes no querían llamar la atención pero ahora son de lo que la gente habla—Rio—Bañense que apestan

Si abuela—Afirmaron al unísono

La tarde de aquel sábado la pasaron con su abuela y terminando las tareas del colegio, en verdad eran la novedad del pueblo, aparte de rebeldes sabían pelear, a ninguno les importaba en verdad la opinión de la otra persona, su padre siempre había dicho que practicaran que lucharan, que nunca dejaran que nadie pasara por encima de ellos, y era lo que iban a hacer.

*Dos semanas después

Las cosas en el instituto habían cambiando, si bien antes los hermanos Hale eran mirados con curiosidad, ahora lo eran con miedo, aquel video de ellos practicando, había traido mas conmocion de la que se esperaba, Jacob se juntaba con ellos, y aquel dia no iba a ser la excepción, lo vieron caminar hacia ellos con un chico musculoso, alto y sonriente, y una chica baja de pelo rubio, a la cual no se le veía la cara porque tenia su mirada clavada en el suelo, pero Jasper la reconocio como la chica que había empujado en el pasillo, dos semanas atrás.

Antes de siquiera acercarse mucho, la chica beso la mejilla de ambos chicos y corrió con dos muchachas que estaban un poco mas lejos.

Jacob—Saludo Jasper

Jasper—Choco su mano—Rosalie—Beso su mejilla—El es Emmett, un amigo mio

Un gusto conocerlos—Por tan solo un momento sus ojos casi violetas se encontraron con los azules de Rosalie, y por tan solo un momento, volvió a sentirse vivo

¿Por qué no te hemos visto en estas dos semanas, por aquí?—Pregunto Jasper mientras caminaban para el instituto, eran de los pocos que habían concurrido y seguían afuera

Estuve ayudando a una amiga con unos problemas—Contesto simplemente, Jacob sonrio apenado

Mi clase es historia, debo irme—Anuncio Rosalie

Tambien es mi clase—Sonrio Emmett

Vamos juntos—Asintio Rose en su dirección y beso la mejilla de su hermano y sonrio a Jacob

Mi clase es arte—Jasper miro a Jacob

La mia idioma—Sonrio apenado—Nos vemos luego

Mientras que Jasper caminaba hacia su clase, con sus auriculares puestos, escuchando su musica se alerto cuando escucho una puerta golpearse y una chica chillar molesta

Vamos Edward ambos sabemos que no podemos continuar con esto—

Pero la pasamos bien juntos

Ella es mi amiga y tu novia—Para acentuar sus palabras golpeo el pecho de Edward con su dedo indice

No quiero perderte—Aseguro el

Porque eres un egoísta—Contrataco ella

Una ultima salida, esta noche tu y yo—Suplico

No lo se, Isa dijo que saldrías con ella—Dudo

Puedo cancelarlo, por favor Alice, una ultima noche—Practicamente suplico el

Esta bien—Accedio ella, besandolo

Nunca antes en su vida había sentido tanto desprecio por una persona que no conocía, sabia que ellos eran los mas populares y que acompañaban a niña fastidiosa como la llamaba el a todos lados, el engañaba a su novia con su mejor amiga, sentía asco por esas personas; llego a su clase y sento solo, a pensar de que habían pasado dos semanas la gente lo seguía mirando como si fuera algo raro.

Isabella se sento junto a el por indicaciones del profesor, Jasper tan solo no escucho lo que el decía y cuando por un momento miro a la chica a su lado, sintió lastima, sintió compasión y sintió dolor, por lo que apenas tomo su lápiz comenzó a perderse en la hoja sin escuchar lo que alrededor suyo pasaba.

Señor Hale no es el trabajo que les indique para hacer—Aseguro el profesor molesto mirando el atril*

Lo lamento, solo me deje llevar—Contesto con todo confiado

Debo suspenderle esta clase

Claro

Al terminar la clase, Jasper tan solo se levanto y se fue, Isabella fue la que admiro aquel trabajo antes de irse, tan solo en lápiz aquello que se veía en la hoja era el relato vivo de lo que había pasado un rato antes de la clase, Alice besando a Edward en el pasillo, no hacia falta tener buena vista para poder darse cuenta quienes eran, Isa solo arranco el trabajo y se lo guardo en su campera, enojada como estaba salio del salón.

Estuvo el resto del dia con Angela, algo le impedia acercarse a Edward o Alice, y moria de ganas de ir con Jasper a preguntarle que significaba ese dibujo pero se sentía rara estando cerca de el, y jamas habían ni siquiera hablado, ni siquiera en la clase de literatura porque ella se dirijio al profesor en todo momento. Su cabeza estaba llena de confusión, ¿eso era tan solo un dibujo? ¿cierto? ¿era un dibujo? ¿nada mas?

El dia termino sin muchos cambios, Rosalie por su parte había reido mucho con Emmett en la clase de historia hasta que fueron expulsados de ahí, a ninguno en verdad le importo, hace mucho que Emmett no reia, y Rosalie lo vivía haciendo; caminaron juntos hasta el auto de ella y se despidieron con una sonrisa en sus caras, Rosalie siempre sonreía, Emmett no.

¿Asi que Emmett?—Pregunto Jasper cuando ambos llegaron a la casa

¿Emmett que?

No se separaron en todo el dia

Ese chico que me cae bien, pero tiene algo raro en la mirada, esta como triste, perdido—Divago

Pareciera que muchos en este pueblo están perdidos—Aseguro Jasper

El problema es si no se encuentran nuevamente—Respondio Rose con una mueca

Ire a bañarme

¿Estas bien?

Claro, solo estoy cansando—Beso su frente-¿Preparas la comida?

Hablando de comida ¿y la abuela?—Pregunto riendo

Creo que trabajaba hasta tarde

Claro, lo había olvidado

Jasper subio despacio las escaleras, Rosalie suspiro desde abajo sabiendo que su hermano no estaba bien, pero en aquel momento algo le preocupo, ¿Qué cocinaría? Ella no sabia cocinar, rio suavemente por sus pensamientos

Recordar para el no era un trabajo sencillo, porque simplemente quería borrar aquellos flashes que de pronto venían a su cabeza, odiaba aquel pueblo porque le traía recuerdos, odiaba ver a las personas tristes o apagadas, odiaba entender porque Isabella era asi, odiaba saber que el no sabia y ella no.

Comenzo a divagar sobre su pasado, se levanto y abrió su cajón, una cajita de cd brillaba con sus letras doradas _De Victoria Para Jasper. _Coloco el cd en su computadora, las primeras notas de el piano de Coldplay sonaron en toda la casa, su hermana ya acompañada por su abuela, se miraron y su abuela en silencio pregunto si debía ir a verlo, Rosalie simplemente negó con su cabeza

Sonrio con tristeza, recordarla a ella, recordarlo a el, recordar a lo que un dia fueron dolia, dolia mas que aquellas cicatrices que tenia en su muñeca, levanto la manga de su sudadera, las toco, sintió como si los recuerdos fueran a el, era la primera vez en casi un año que se tomaba el tiempo para pensar en el mismo, luego de que eso le pasara, no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para detenerse a pensar. Se podía decir que Jasper jamas había sido un chico depresivo, siempre tenia una sonrisa en su cara cuando estaba con la gente que enserio le importaba.

La segunda canción le recordó a sus padres, por un solo momento pensó en ellos, en su infancia que para ser sinceros había disfrutado mucho, recordó en las pocas peleas que su madre y padre tenían, eran tontas, como de que color pintar las paredes, o que alfombra comprar, pero eran peleas, luego recordó a su padre, aquel hombre que siempre había querido ir a la guerra, ayudar y ser valorado, jamas lo había logrado, no sabia si por miedo o por otra razón. El deseaba ser como su padre.

La ultima canción le recordó a ella, a su amor, a Victoria, la única chica que había amado, a la cual le había entregado su corazón y ella se lo había devuelto destrozado. Rosalie escaleras abajo solto una lagrima, recordando. La puerta de entrada fue golpeada con fuerza, su abuela se acerco para abrir, encontrando a la persona que nadie esperaría fuera a verlos a ellos.

*Isabella en su cuarto, pensaba en muchas cosas, miraba sus fotos con Edward y el dibujo de Jasper, pensó en varias cosas, luego se levanto y camino hacia el despacho de su padre, toco suavemente su puerta y del otro lado solo se escucho un

Adelante cariño

¿Cómo sabias que era yo?

Solo tu tocas de esa manera—Sonrio de manera dulce-¿Pasa algo hija?—Pregunto

Estoy confundida

¿Sobre que?—Se levanto y camino hacia el sofá—Ven siéntate

Sobre Edward, no se si nuestra relación alguna vez llegara a algún lado, estoy perdida papi—Dijo con tono dulce y triste a la vez

Mira, deja que te explique algo—Suspiro- Las relaciones son destruidas por distintas cosas, desconfianza, cansancio, mentiras, distancia—Hizo una pausa y miro a los ojos a su hija-¿Entiendes? esas son las principales, cuando piensas demasiado el porque de estar con una persona te cuestionas a su vez si debes seguir, si te cuestionas si debes seguir, te cuestionas si todavía lo amas, si te cuestionas si todavía lo amas, te cuestionas si todavía lo quieres—Acaricio su cabello—Debes preguntarte tres cosas principales, ¿Confias en el? ¿Lo quieres? Y por ultimo ¿Todavia lo amas?

¿Y si no confió en el?—Pregunto

Entonces, debes reemplantarte las cosas en su relacion

Gracias papi—Beso su mejilla-¿Y mamá?—Pregunto con interés

Esta durmiendo, no se siente muy bien—

Ire a verla y luego saldré un rato, prometo no volver tarde

No hay problema cariño*

*Camino hasta la habitación de su madre, toco dos veces su puerta y entro, su madre dormia profundamente sobre la cama totalmente destapada, se acerco, coloco la mata sobre ella y beso su mejilla. Amaba a sus padres. Fue hasta su dormitorio, tomo el dibujo, su celular, y las llaves del auto, bajo corriendo las escaleras, encendio su camioneta y dirijio su auto hasta la casa de la abuela Hale como todos la llamaban.

Toco desesperada la puerta que fue abierta por la dueña de la casa.

¿Sabe señorita que es tarde para que este tocando la puerta de las casas de esa manera?—Pregunto en tono molesto

Lo lamento, quería hablar con Jasper—Aseguro un poco avergonzada, esa mujer le daba miedo

Vere si puede atenderte

Gracias

Diez minutos después bajo Jasper con cara de sorpresa y miro a Isabella en su puerta

¿Puedes explicarme que esto?—Pregunto alterada

Buenas noches para ti también—Respondio en tono burlon—Eso que yo sepa es una hoja en blanco

¿Qué?—Bufo y miro la hoja, le había mostrado el lado equivocado-¿Qué es esto?

Un dibujo de una chica besando a un chico—Respondió

De mi novio besando a mi amiga—

Porque piensas que son ellos?—Respondio de manera seca y se sento en en el pórtico, saco de su bolsillo un cigarrillo y lo encendio, le ofrecio otro a ella que seguía mirándolo

Son iguales, no puedes negármelo

Yo no puedo negártelo pero tu si

¿Qué quieres decir? Edward nunca me haría algo asi

Tu puedes negarlo—Rio porque sabia que ella lo haría

Edward nunca me haría algo asi—Quizo asegurarse de sus palabras, luego se sento al lado de el como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida

Llamalo

Esta en una cena familiar

¿Segura?

¿Por qué me mentiría?—

No lo se, dimelo tu

Lo llamare—Tomo su celular y marco su numero, sono una vez, dos veces, y le paso al contestador, lo intento varias veces

¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí?—Pregunto Jasper

Queria decirte que te equivocabas

¿Lo haras?

Aquella pregunta no fue contestada, porque Isabella solo se paro y camino hacia su auto

¿Sabes que si desconfias por algo es?

Todo esto es tu culpa, culpa tuya y de tu maldito dibujo

No tenias porque tomar algo que no te pertenece

Tiene que ver conmigo—Afirmo

No necesariamente, tu piensas que es asi

¿Quieres decir que no son Alice y Edward?

No quiero decir eso, no voy a decir eso

¿Y que me vas a decir?

Que no tenias porque tocar mi puerta a las diez de la noche y molestarme, ni siquiera nos conocemos

Compartimos una clase—Se encogio de hombros

¿Y eso te da el derecho de venir a mi casa y gritarme? Buenas noches Bella

Mi nombre es Isabella—Dijo sorprendida

Si pero eso es muy serio—Y luego cerro la puerta dejando a Isabella sorprendida


End file.
